User blog:Official Leobear Productions/The Legend of Itajira
"Loyalty, honour, respect. When you lose even one of those, you take something away from those around you. The ones you love, your friends." said a being, "i learned this long time ago" said the being, "let me tell you a story, the legend of a powerful being who been alive for ages, The Legend of Itajira," Prologue The boy who grown up to be the legend today was named Itajira, he was bullied by older children because they found him weird and how he looked. he would joke a bunch and would sometimes have nothing to do, one day a girl wanted to ask him out and he rejected because he did not want to be in love with someone, the girl ran off saying "you bastard!, i will kill you" and so she gone, sometimes Itajira seen that girl around and then one day he said to the girl "Stop following me or i will tell the Staff", the girl then said "Fine, Fuck you". one night during School the janitor was murdered and blood on the ground on the gym and it said "Your Next Itajira, you fucking retard", Itajira knew this was girl doing it, soon he moved on to Middle School Chapter One: Strange Itajira became a middle school student, within that time he met someone, they said hello and Itajira said hello, soon they became good friends, however Itajira did not know, that the girl was there and she said with a quite voice "i will kill you Itajira for rejecting me", Itajira sees the girl and tells the teacher to keep her away from him, it was successful however the Girl was send to juvie, with her gone after a few years he passed middle school Chapter Three: welp besides this Itajia knew too well that the crazy girl is out of juvie and is look at him with a gang of other girls he rejected, soon he saw one girl that one girl, was beautiful, she came up to him and said if they can go on a date and he said yes. sometimes later he went on a date with this girlfriend of his, the date was good and they began to be seen together, after Itajira Graduated High School, he went to collage along with his girlfriend. Chapter Four: nah soon collage began and Itajira was the gang of Freaky Girls again but this time, they were bloody and creepy, Itajira never mind and found himself a amazing discovery, he gained Immortality, so now he could never die from age, he recorded his studies in something, he then gave Immortality to his Girlfriend, the creepy band of girls tried to steal Itajira's studies to gain immortality, soon they got something the paper said "Itajira's guide to get immortality (Totally not a joke LOL), Step one summon Satan, Step two say Mer ass cus demonica, there you got all steps, soon the band did and were fulled with a become a ugly hag spell and they become ugly hags, soon they learned the magic arts and went into hiding until the time was perfect, soon later Itajira and his girlfriend graduated Collage together, for sometime Itajira and his girlfriend had been together but things are about to get to the worse Chapter Five: The Old Hags return some years later Itajira and his girlfriend were about to be married however a gang of old hags along with their army of minions stole her and sealed themselves in a labyrinth known as The Underworld and made various mazes for Itajira to finish, so Itajira came after them to get his girl back Chapter Six: The Underworld what he saw was demons everywhere and gates the need keys, so he attacked everything in his way, he found many keys, many demons tried to burn him however the fire did not work and he slaughter then all and blood was everywhere by now, soon he faced against one of the old hags and used his hand a grabbed the heart of that old hag and ate it and from his mouth was blood, each old hag did in ma different ways and one more there was he finally reached the end Chapter Seven: The End of a journey Itajira saw the last old hag, who had his girl in a cell, soon the old hag reveals herself to be the crazy freak girl, Itajira now freaked out used all he can to kill her but no attacked had damaged her, soon she ripped off on of his legs and he beganto bleed, soon he was eaten by that crazy hag, soon he saw something the light and it teaches him some new powers and a new form, soon Itajira said "Lig Vuld zey kotin Zinul ITAJIRA", soon he became a all invincible form known as Super Itajira, he began tearing her apart in the inside and soon she exploded, Itajira back to normal, now became more powerful then ever and freed his girl from prison Epilogue soon as they got to the surface they got married and Itajira said "i love you Susie" and so Itajira and Susie had a happy life together, Itajira faced many foes through out the years like Emperor Galaxian, Demon King Great Skall, Alien Serberus, Quingfu and Dark Demon Empress Giada, "The End" said the being, then two children said something "so Grandpa Itajira, that was your story" said the two children, then Itajira said "yes, yes it is" THE END Category:Blog posts